NHBE cells were transfected with a variety of different oncogenes: raf, v-Ha-ras, a combination of raf and v-myc on the same plasmid and the translocated c-myc frame the CA46 Burkitt's lymphoma (BL) cell line. The transfected cells were then selected for resistance to inducers of differentiation by treating them with blood derived serum (BDS) or TBA. The different oncogenes have also been tested on NIH 3T3 cells for their capability to induce transformation. Both assays showed the CA46 translocated c-myc gene as the most effective oncogene not only in inducing resistance to differentiation in normal human bronchial epithelial (NHBE) cells, but also in inducing transformation in NIH 3T3 cells. The translocated c-myc gene has been further analyzed by testing deletion mutants of the original clone for resistance to differentiation and induction of transformation in both biological assay systems.